


Death By Spooning

by ARTs_Ninja_Pal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buddies, Confused Tom Riddle, Crack, Death Eaters, Fluff and Crack, Harry Potter - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Interrogation, Kidnapped Tom Riddle, Molly Weasley POV, Molly Weasley evil mastermind, Nagini giving Tom a hard time, Out of shot Nagini sassiness, Spanking, The Burrow, Tom Riddle POV, Wooden spoons, angry gingers, burrow, crack!, extraordinaire, literal spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTs_Ninja_Pal/pseuds/ARTs_Ninja_Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort has decided to attack the Burrow! But he didn't expect one Molly Weasley to be his doom. Angry gingers, wooden spoons and interrogations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By Spooning

Blinking at the bright light overhead the man in squinted as he came back to consciousness. Looking around he noticed that there were currently 5 big problems;

 

1\. He couldn't remember HOW he got there let along WHERE he was.

 

2\. He was currently stuck to a chair. HIM this is totally going to destroy his robes now. And everyone knows how hard it is find a good dry-cleaner these days.

 

3\. His wand was missing, and he couldn't move let alone feel his hands so wandless magic was a no-go.

 

4\. There was a angry looking red haired woman wearing an apron glaring at him.

 

5\. OH DEAR GOD SHE HAS A WOODEN SPOON!

 

Oh nononono _NO_ this could _NOT_ be happening.

 

Please somebody.

 

Anybody.

 

Hell even Harry Bloody Potter.

 

Get me out of here!

 

Frantically trying to twist his head to see where he which didn't really work the way he wanted it to seeing as couldn't even move his head, the man gave a long and suffering sigh.

 

Oh mannn this just sucks. Big time.

 

Being pulled out of his frantic thoughts he noticed that the crazed red haired woman started to move slowly towards him, looking at him like he was a bug. He was NOT a bug.

 

How _DARE_ she!

 

The nerve of some people.

 

"You can call me Molly. You do not need to know how you became to be sitting tied to that chair. What you do need to know is that if _YOU_ or any of your other little death eater buddies _EVER_ decides to take it upon yourselves to come to _MY_ home and see if sweet Harry were here or tried to hurt any of _MY_ family you will have to answer to me".

 

_Ahhh_ so he _was_ tied to a chair.

 

Hang on. What's all this _Sweet Harry_ business she's babbling on about?

 

This woman must be on some form of muggle drugs or something. He's _NEVER_ nice to me. And what is this _Death eater Buddies?_ I don't like them. Buddies? pffft. Whatever crazy lady.

 

He was brought back to reality with a _WHACK!_

 

Completely stunned, the man would have touched the back of his head if he could.

 

_OUCH THAT HURT!_ Him! Of all people in the wizarding world HE being hit on the back of the head with a wooden spoon!

 

"I want you to think about what I've said. I will be back though and if you try anything, _ANYTHING_ next time you will yet again be faced with me".

 

And with that Molly Weasley walked out of her husbands garage filled with muggle contraptions and headed towards her kitchen.

 

Sitting down at her kitchen table, Molly Weasley started to giggle.

 

Grasping her a mug, she slowly started to sip her tea.

 

* * *

 

_A few months later..._

 

Blinking, as he came back to consciousness, the man twisted his head around looking around the dark room. Realising he was in the same predicament, yet again.

 

Hearing the creak of a wooden door open, the man whipped his head towards the sound and saw the sight he never _EVER_ wanted to see again.

 

Damn. Nagini will never let him live this down.

 

_Again._

 

There standing in front of him yet again was the Crazy Spoon Lady.

 

"Hello Tom"

 

"Molly"

 


End file.
